Watashi no Musume
by ebear215
Summary: After a big fight with Inuyasha, Kagome escapes to her owne time. 5 years later Inuyasha is forced to bring back Kagome after finding a child that claims to be their daughter. COMPLETE
1. SIT!

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get in a really big fight and stop talking to each other. Five years later a kid shows up claiming to be the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. Now the two are forced to work together to return the child home. But were is home?

This is my first story. I'm just doing is for fun since I so bored all the time. Although I got a pretty good idea on how this story is going to go. Feel free to throw out suggestions. I would love to hear them

* * *

Watashi no Musume 

Chapter 1 – SIT!

It started our as a faint noise. An angry noise but before long the screams could be heard miles away were a village paused for only a second to listen to the roaring sound. Nearby animals ran in fear out of the forest. Some were bold enough to run through the silent town past the villagers who stood like statues.

"Could it be a demon?" Said one of the villagers when the screaming had finally clamed down. No one answered. They all just stared at the direction of the sound. Just as the people were about to continue their work there was a loud BANG! The ground shook jars fell from their shelved and dust escaped from the walls of their homes. They eyed the forest looking for any signs of Demons. But none came.

When it finally seemed that the terror had finally ended they returned to their daily routine.

* * *

The monk and demon slayer hid behind the old fallen tree as they watched Inuyasha cower in fear from the deadly and dangerous Kagome. The woman screamed at the poor hanyou who was foolish enough to anger her. Everyone was trembling. Not even the most powerful demon in the word could stand up to her. The rage was enough to send an entire army running for their lives. Inuyasha was no different. 

The shouting continued on for at least five minutes until the woman turned around and stormed her way up the hill. The hanyou sat with fear glued on his face. When Kagome was no longer visible the Monk and Exterminator left their posts to aid Inuyasha.

"I've never seen Kagome so mad." Sango said helping to pull Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha shook his head in confusion and then stormed his way up the hill to fallow Kagome.

"Were do you think your going!" Inuyasha made a quick leap and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"I'm going home you moron! SIT!" Inuyasha fell face first to the ground as Kagome climbed down into the well.

Inuyasha climbed out the 5-foot hole ready to attack. But Kagome was gone. He ran over to the well screaming into it

"YOU WENCH! GO! I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!"

Miroku and Sango appeared out of the forest and stared at the deep hole shaped like the falling Inuyasha.

"This is hole pretty deep Inuyasha" Miroku said looking down into the outline in the ground.

"Kagome must be really mad I would stay away from her for a couple days." Inuyasha gave a sharp look at Sango.

"Like I'm going back to get her! We don't need her we can fine those jewel shards on our own!" Inuyasha jumped into the nearest tree and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Why are you here?

a/n: If any of you are wondering what Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting about use your imagination. Then maybe you can tell me because I have no idea what the argument is. Maybe it has something to do with Kikyou. I'll probably be putting some Japanese words in the story. So if you need help a translator will be included at the bottom.

* * *

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 2- What are you doing here? 

A soft breeze attacked my bare face as I stepped outside with a broom clenched in my hand. I began to scrape the broom against the rough brick ground. The leaves crunched under the broom's pressure.  
It was fall. Probably my least favorite season. Or at least the end of it was. The leaves have all fallen off the trees. Everything looked like a dead wasteland.

I looked over at the Goshinboku. It was a marvelous tree. Even when all the other trees looks so dull this one never seemed to loose its shimmer. I had so many happy memories tied to its branches. It was were I first met Inuyasha for one thing. Inuyasha……

Inuyasha, he was such a stubborn mutt. Never a dull moment. Then I thought of the last time I saw him. I nearly forgot about the fight. We fought all the time. This fight was no different.

But somehow it was different. Inuyasha must have been so mad. And that sit I gave him. It probably really hurt. I never even gave him a chance to talk. I just yelled at him and then ran away. It never occurred to me how much I missed him. Before I knew it I was crying. I sat down on the ground holding my legs.

"He never came for me." I cried to myself and four years of anger flew away.

* * *

No day was the same after that. Every moment was just another painful memory. For four years I had lived on anger. I was so overwhelmed that I completely forgot about Inuyasha. Now the anger was gone and I was left to suffer. 

On the fifth anniversary of the last time I saw my beloved hanyou I sat underneath the Goshinboku. It was spring and warm. Beautiful flowers covered the trees. But none of this comforted me. I was cold. The flowers were just another second of my life I wanted to forget.

A flower magically fell into my hand. It was overfilled with spirit from the sacred tree it had come from. I felt warm and complete again. The tree's spirit connected me to feudal Japan.

My concentration broke when I heard a noise from the well. Instantly I began running to the well with one thing on my mind.

"Inuyasha?" I looked down the well. Only a small echo answered. The nearly complete Shikon no Tama glowed in my pocket. I pulled it out and gazed at it. Its power filled the room with light.

Why am I sitting here suffering? I thought to myself. I could always go myself. Who says Inuyasha has to be the one to get me? I put the jewel in my pocket and turned around.

Inuyasha stood right in from of me. Wind blew through his silver hair. The most serious look was on his face. I didn't know what to do. Should I jump for joy? What if he's still mad at me? But if he still mad at me then why would he be here? Inuyasha's hand and was now tightly around my arm. Just like he had five years ago. I looked up alarmed and quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing here! Let go of me!"

"I already told you! Sango sent me to get you!" I stared at Inuyasha suspiciously. He did not want to be here. I could tell. A long moment of silence stood between us. So he didn't come for me. But Sango needed my help. She probabily misses me.

"Fine lets go." I climbed into the well with Inuyasha following behind me.

* * *

a/n: I got really annoyed with this chapter. I had to rewrite it because for some reason the first version didn't save. I'm not so happy with the second version but it's the best I can do. 

Goshinboku- sacred tree

Watashi no Musume- My daughter


	3. Chiharu

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 3 – Chiharu

Kagome walked through the door of Kaede's hut only to be greeted by a little girl. The child nearly knocked Kagome off her feet and held onto her arm tightly jumping up and down.

"Mommy! Sango look! Mommy is here!"

Kagome stared at the girl in amazement. Why had the girl called her mommy? Sango dragged the girl away from the confused Kagome.

"Why don't you go play outside Chiharu?" Suggested Sango. The girl willingly ran outside.

Kagome stared at the child. Chiharu was it? The girl looked familiar. Kagome recognized the Chiharu's clothes. They were her own clothes when she was a little girl. An old pair of jeans, plain white T-shirt and a hat that sat neatly on her head. Just like the one Inuyasha used to wear when he visited in Kagome's time.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked. Sango handed the last bowl of stew over to Miroku and then walked over to join Kagome.

"She is the reason why I had to force Inuyasha to go get you." Kagome looked over at the hanyou. His stubborn face would no look her in the eye. "It's just like Inuyasha to hold a grudge." Thought Kagome.

"Yesterday we found her under the Goshinboku crying." Continued Sango "when Chiharu saw Inuyasha she ran at him calling him Daddy. We asked her who her mom was and she said it was you."

Everyone sat still watching the girl play. Her hair danced as she moved. Her golden eyes glowed in the light of the sun. It was amazing her mesmerizing smile that could convince anyone to do anything.

"I've never seen her before in my life." Kagome said walking over to Chiharu.

"Hi Mommy. Do you want to play with me?" Chiharu held up an old torn up doll made of straw. Kagome took the doll and tickled Chiharu's nose with the doll's hand.

"Kaede gave it to me." Chiharu said holding the doll tight. Kagome noticed a piece of the Jewel that was hanging from a string around her neck.

"Um.. Chiharu were did you get that jewel?" Chiharu held it up to the sunlight could reflect of the jewels soft surface.

"You gave it to me silly!" Chiharu bounced into Kagome's lap.

For the next hour Kagome watched the child play. It was odd for her. She could see nothing but the best qualities of herself in Chiharu. As the girl grew tired she fell asleep in Kagome's lap. "Is this what its like to be a mother?" Kagome thought to herself. The entire group sat watching as Kagome rocked Chiharu to sleep. Everyone but Inuyasha.

* * *

"Feh." Inuyasha ignored the little bits of laughter and smiling. Sometimes he glanced out the door and saw the two girls playing. How beautiful they are. He would think, but then reminded himself how much he hated Kagome.

Everyone was so happy to see them. But how could they forget that it was Kagome that left them in the first place. Had they forgotten that last five years they spent without her? Inuyasha thought about how much he suffered after Kagome ran away. Even now when he tried to bring her home she had yelled at him. Five years later and she was still mad.

* * *

a/n: OMG! It was so hard to write this chapter. I must have like wrote it like 5 different versions of it! I didn't know how to start the stupid thing. Anyway its finished now and I have to say it turned out the way I wanted it too. Thanks you people who have written a review. It's nice to know someone is reading my story. Keeps me motivated! I should get the next chapter posted within the week. 

Happy Holidays!


	4. Puppy Ears

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 4- Puppy Ears

"So what are we going to do?" Began Kagome. It had been three days and the argument on what they were going to do with Chiharu was not yet settled. Kagome pulled a lollypop out of her bag and gave it to the girl to keep her quiet.

"Maybe she can come with us." Suggested Sango. "Both of you can. It will be like old times."

"Hell no!" Yelled Inuyasha. Four sets of eyes shot right at the hanyou. He had not said a word since Kagome had arrived and it seemed odd that he would start talking now.

"And why not?" Kagome stood up walking threateningly closer. Inuyasha was nervous now. The last thing he wanted was an even more furious Kagome.

"Why doesn't the wench just take the child home! Then I can live in peace!" Before Inuyasha knew it he was flat on the ground.

"Sit Daddy sit!" Chiharu clapped in approval and with each cheer of "sit" Inuyasha's face slammed even deeper into the dirt floor.

"See! That's why she can't come! I can hardly stand having the wench here, but the two of them!"

The discussion had now turned into a battle of yelling and screaming between the Miko and Hanyou. Shippo, Miroku and Sango safely sat on the other side of the room taking bets on who would win.

It wasn't long when the fighting twosome paused as Chiharu tugged at Inuyasha and Kagome's arms crying. Inuyasha jumped back in fear at the sight of the child's tears.

"Why… Why is SHE crying!" Inuyasha said pointing at the sad girl. Kagome knelt down and wiped a tear off Chiharu's face.

"Why can't Mommy and Daddy stop fighting!" Chiharu wailed. Kagome tightly hugged Chiharu to help silence the loud cries. Inuyasha slowly sat down next to them with a resentful look on his face.

"Fine you and the brat can come." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome was unsure if the group on the other side of the room could even hear him. But they seemed amazed at his sudden change in heart. Inuyasha was silent the rest of the night. After the episode everyone would secretly watch the hanyou trying to predict what he would do next. 3 hours later when Inuyasha could take no more of the constant watching he decided to sleep outside.

* * *

The next day they left early in the morning. The still tired Chiharu rested on Kirara's back for most of the morning. 

Back in the old days traveling would go so much faster when Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back while the others sat on Kirara. But even without the two bickering at each other the child slowed things down quite a bit.

Kagome insisted that the group stop and rest as least every hour. Chiharu and Inuyasha complaining didn't help either. Usually it would start with Chiharu mentioning how hungry or tired she was and then Inuyasha would begin to bicker about the child witch would end with an imprint of the hanyou on the ground. By the second week Inuyasha learned it was best no to say anything at all.

Despite Inuyasha's actions he slowly began to like the child. While Chiharu shared many characteristics of Kagome, she had a lot of similarities with Inuyasha too. Ramen for example.

* * *

Kagome scooped the last bit of ramen into a bowl for Inuyasha. He sat next to the child as they both dug the noodles into their mouths. The group watched in amazement wondering how someone could stuff so much food into their mouth at once. Two bowls almost instantly rushed Kagome's directions with a cry of 

"More please!"

Kagome inspected the bowls. Every last drop was gone. It looked as if no food had ever touched it's surface.

"Um sorry guys. Thats all for today."

The two sat disappointed. They defiantly had a lot in common. Miroku and Sango walked to the river with the dishes they offered to clean. Kagome somehow felt like she was setup. Here alone with Inuyasha. She dreaded the thought. But her mood changed as she watched Inuyasha and the child argue.

"I love fish!" sang Chiharu. "Fish is the greatest!".

"No stupid! Ramen is!" Kagome began to giggle at the subject. The fight continued until Miroku and Sango returned.

"So I see you two are getting along." Miroku and Sango sat next Kagome setting the wet dishes down to dry by the fire.

"You kidding! This brat!" Inuyasha cheerfully said knocking off the pink hat the still rested on her head.

Everyone was quiet as they gazed at the fuzzy black ears hidden behind her thick black hair.

"What wrong?" Chiharu's ears tweaked gently just as Inuyasha's ears had always done. Shipo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder to examine Chiharu closer. Miroku and Sango joined in hiding the girl in their small little circle.

"Are they real?" asked Sango. They all reached out to touch them.

"They appear to be? I guess she's more like Inuyasha than we thought." Chiharu quickly pulled the hat over her head hiding the ears.

"Mommy said not to take my hat off ever." She explained. Kagome pushed the small crowd away from Chiharu.

"We should go to bed." She picked up the girl and neatly placed her in the sleeping bag giving her a goodnight kiss. No one really slept that night. But they all knew that somehow this really was Inuyasha and Kagome's child. But how could a mother have a child and not even know it?

* * *

a/n: I'm especially glad with this story since I somehow managed to make it longer. In case any of you haven't noticed. Not only does Kagome have the power to make poor Inuyasha sit but Chiharu does too. It makes sense that Chiharu would able to control Inuyasha with the rosary being that she's not only part miko but is also the (possible ; P ) daughter of Kagome. All the more ways to make Inuyasha annoyed right! Next story out soon! 

Miko – Priestess Hanyou- Half demon or half breed (han-half you-demon)


	5. Questions

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 5- Questions

Kagome tossed and turned half the night in her sleeping bag. Too many thoughts interrupted her sleep. When she could take it no more the miko got up and walked the long distance to the river and dipped her blistered feet into the icy water. The numbing effect seemed to settle the constant acing.

All Kagome could think about was Chiharu. At first she thought that the child had mistaken her for her real mother. But now she could see the major resemblance the child had with herself and Inuyasha.  
Kagome made a mental list of comparisons.

1. she has my smile  
2. my hair  
3. Inuyasha's ears and eyes  
4. Inuyasha love for ramen  
5. Can control Inuyasha's rosary as I can  
6. Strong minded like me  
7. Inuyasha enthusiasm

Chiharu even somehow managed to get a piece of the Shikon Jewel. None of it fit. Had she forgotten the last several years of her life? "Am I dreaming?" she would constantly cask herself. For an hour the Miko thought over all of this carefully, but there seemed to be no logical answer. A large shadow crept up from behind unnoticed.

"You shouldn't be so far away from camp alone. Not that I care…" Inuyasha smirked. Kagome didn't say a word, splashing the water with her toes. Of course Inuyasha doesn't care! He never cares! Or doesn't care anymore at least. Kagome's mind was now even more tangled. What if he did care. Inuyasha always had a funny way of showing it.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Are you still mad at me?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. The miko stared down on the rock she was sitting on playing with its pebbles.

"What are you talking about?" He disappeared behind a tree watching Kagome from a safe distance. She did not show one bit of emotion. The Miko bent over the rock to gaze at her reflection.

"Inuyasha? You still out there?" There was no answer.

"Inuyasha you still haven't answered my question." Kagome gave up when Inuyasha still refused to make a sound. Maybe he is mad.

After an hour of silence the Miko returned back to camp. It was a peaceful walk, with Inuyasha following her. Even though she couldn't see him she knew that somewhere in the trees Inuyasha was there. Walking her home. Maybe he wasn't completely mad.

* * *

It was finally morning and Kagome somehow managed to fall to sleep. Inuyasha sat motionless watching the last of the fire die down. Sango and Miroku packed up most of camp and were about ready to wake Kagome when Inuyasha insisted that they let her sleep. 

"I have to go do something on my own today anyway… you guys just stay here and I'll be back by lunch." Before Sango and the Monk could say anything Inuyasha was gone.

Inuyasha sat under the Goshinboku feeling unworthy at the moment to sit in its branches. Question after question screamed out in his head. It felt like an entire crowd was jammed into his thoughts. The problem was which question should he answer first.

"Am I mad at Kagome?" The answer was harder than he thought.The hanyou thought back. "I was happy to see her at first, but once she yelled at me I just lost it. I thought she was the one still mad at me. Even if I'm not mad at her anymore what should I tell her?" These questions seemed unanswerable and began to make the Hanyou frustrated.

Inuyasha looked up at the position of the sun. It was past midday! He hurried back to camp feeling that he had made no progress in answering any of his questions.

* * *

"And were have you been?" asked the monk suspiciously. Inuyasha did not feel in the mood to be interrogated at the moment and only answered with a "Feh". 

"Could at least tell us why you were so late?" Sango brought some food over to Kagome who surprisingly just woke up.

"Uh… I lost track of time." Kagome suddenly became aware of the conversation.

"Doing what exactly?"

"Why do you care?" Chiharu who became aware of the arising argument and quickly ran to Inuyasha with a flower in her hand.

"Daddy! Look at the flower I found!" Inuyasha looked down at the smiling girl. When Inuyasha didn't respond she only held it higher. Inuyasha forced himself to take the flowere afraid that if he didn't the girl would start to cry again.

"Uh….. Thanks" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's flustered face. He clearly never had to deal with a child before.

* * *

a/n: I'm just curious since someone mentioned it. What relation do you think the child has with Inuyasha and Kagome?  
It would be interesting to see what you all think since I have had this plot sitting in my head for the past month. When I first wrote the story I had no idea how they would find the child. Let alone how they are going to get the poor kid home. I just kept writing and writing. Now I have a more basic idea on what's going to happen.  
I'm having a problem trying to fit some action into it. Being that Naraku is dead I'm left with the arrogant brother and the wishful thinking wolf. Or maybe Ill just make up my own villain.  
Keep an eye out for the next chapter! 

Again Happy Holidays!


	6. his child, her child

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 6- her child, his child

A/n: Wow. Chapter 6 already! I surprised I got this far. Normally I never get that far in projects like this but the story has actually been fun to write. Its also nice to know that people are actually reading it!Now that I'm off from school for Christmas Ill probably be writing more (not that I haven't been writing a lot as it is). So you could probabily start expecting the storys almost daily. Happy Reading!

* * *

After Kagome was awake she insisted that they continued traveling. While Inuyasha (as usual) protested saying that it was no use seeing that they wasted half the day resting anyway. When the group started back on the road the two were still fighting.

As they got further down the road the fighting stopped when Inuyasha fell silent. Kagome considered this a victory and did not complain. But after about a hour of this silence Sango began to worry.

"Why are you so quiet Inuyasha?" Inuyasha only responded by lifting his nose in the air sniffing it a couple of times.

"Were in Wolf Demon territory." Inuyasha looked around every corner of every tree as if someone was about to attack.

"Kouga?" Kagome nearly forgot about the wolf demon and wondered why Inuyasha would be worried about him now. The hanyou was always getting jealous when Kouga was around. He was scarred the wolf would take Kagome away. But what did Inuyasha have to fear now? After all Inuyasha preferred to have nothing to do with Kagome.

"Whose Kouga mommy?" Kagome looked down at the child tugging at Kagome's arm as usual.

Inuyasha stopped suddenly and turned around holding his hands into fists.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again!" And sure enough Kouga was standing there his arms crossed and face covered in pride.

"Relax dog breath! I came here to see Kagome." Instantly his attention was directed at the miko. He picked up her hands and held the firmly up to his chest.

"Hello my dear Kagome." Kagome began to blush not knowing what to say. But Kouga's attention was then instantly turned to the child hiding behind her.

"And who is this. She smells like a vermin." Inuyasha was now standing by the wolf ready to attack.

"She's not vermin Kouga!" Kagome pointed her finger disappointingly at the wold demon.

"She smells like a hanyou!" Kouga pointed to the direction of Inuyasha as if he was accusing the child of being his.

"That's because she is you dumb ass!" Now both of them were in fighting stance. Kagome pushed the child over to Miroku and motioned for them to take the child away from the fight.

"She's not Inuyasha's child Kouga." Kouga looked over at Kagome sorrowfully.

"What! You have been seeing a DEMON other than this vermin!" Kagome knew the conversation had taken another wrong turn.

"Who do you think I am! Like I would just run over to every guy I meet and fall in love with him!" Inuyasha smirked. He knew Kouga was in for it. Now it was the stupid wolf's turn to suffer.

"No No! Of course not! I just….!" Kagome retreated taking deep breaths.

For some reason Inuyasha felt the same bit of jealously as he did 5 years ago. Kagome was always calmer when talking to Kouga. She hardly ever yelled at him. In fact even Kagome would always scold Inuyasha even when it was Kouga who started the fight. This always made him even more jealous.

"Kouga.. Um how should I say this? She's not my child either…… We… err… found her one-day and she just keeps calling us her.. um.. parents. When in fact we don't even know who her real parents are." Kouga sucked in all the Kagome was saying. He was startled and found himself nearly speechless.

"But she smells so much like you! Not to mention dog breath over there." Kouga gave a quick glance towards Inuyasha's direction.

"Yea I've wondered about that too." Kagome looked over at Miroku who was currently letting Chiharu ride on his back.

"but until we do find her parents I am willing to play mom for a while. So I ask that you please act nicely around her. To her father… I mean Inuyasha too" Kagome quickly corrected herself. Inuyasha walked up to Kouga and nudged him with his elbow.

"Hear that Kouga? You have to be nice to me." Inuyasha grinned feeling he had just won a major battle.

"Same goes for you Inuyasha. Kouga you want to join us for dinner?" Kagome began to walk to were Miroku and Sango just started building camp.

"Thank you Kagome" Kouga then leaned over towards the hanyou wispering "Hear that dog breath? You have to be NICE to me too." Inuyasha placed his hands into his sleeves.

"Yeah whatever."

As usual dinner was Ramen. All the humans ate the meal slowly and painfully, as they had grown tired of the noodles by the first week. But the demons ate it like there was no tomorrow. Kagome had to make a second batch when there was clearly not enough "delicious" noodles for everyone to have seconds. Kagome finely had to say no when they were already begging for her to make a third batch.

Kagome noticed Kouga's constant glances over at the hanyou child. He was clearly jealous that Inuyasha had the child and family that he always wished to have. As usual after dinner Inuyasha and Chiharu discussed their opinions and issues on the world. This was not a wide topic and normally included the words food and ramen in it.

Still it was fun to watch and it was clear that the child was winning. Inuyasha looked hilarious as he agonized over his defeat when the child made a good point that even though ramen was tasty. Fish provided more energy and was most useful before a battle.

When they decided to go to bed only Kouga and Inuyasha stayed awake.

"Why did Kagome come back?" Inuyasha's eyes wandered into the fire. Kouga was focused on Kagome who was sleeping a small distance away.

"Why do you care?"

"Well...Weren't you two in a big fight?" Inuyasha felt strange to have his rival talk to him on such personal matters.

"Yeah so?" Kouga didn't say anything after that.

By morning Kouga was gone but Inuyasha was too busy concentrating on his thoughts to notice. All he could think about was his old jelously over Kagome.

* * *

A:n I think I did pretty well with this chapter. The chapters are getting longer which is a goal that I have long desired to accomplish LOL. When I started the story I wanted to make the Characters as close as possible to the ones in the manga and TV show. Most other fan fictions (however good) do not fallow those guidelines and end up with completely different characters were their only similarity they have to the original character is their names.  
Of course if I had my way Inuyasha and Kagome would be married by now. But then we wouldn't have a story now would we? Have a good day… 


	7. Birthdays

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 7 – birthdays

Chiharu was singing and dancing around the camp. Jumping on Kagome's sleeping bag and hugging Inuyasha around the neck. Inuyasha nearly fell over and tried to push the child away from him with no luck.

"Chiharu settle down." Kagome rubbed her eyes and paid no attention to the tortured Inuyasha.

"Will you get this THING off of me!" Chiharu was now jumping up and down holding Inuyasha's arm.

"Chiharu dear come to mommy.' Chiharu jumped into Kagome's lap still giggling and squirming.  
"Ok tell mommy what's going on." Chiharu charged at Kagome giving her a big hug.

"It my birthday silly! When are we going to go! Can we go now please! Please! Please!" Kagome felt guilty. How can a mother not know her child's own birthday!

"Go were?" Chiharu looked over at Inuyasha and somehow managed to work out an even bigger smile.

"To see grandma and uncle! Then we have to get a flower from the Goshinboku! Mom do you think I can climb up the tree myself this year?" Kagome was amazed how the child was able to say all of that in one breath.

"Well.. We better leave now I suppose." Kagome got up and out of her sleeping bag.  
"Sango, Miroku." The two were already awake and getting dizzy from the child who was jumping up and down as her feet were springs.

"Yea we heard. You three just go and meet us here tomorrow."

Chiharu and Kagome climbed on Kirara and they were instantly gone. Sango looked over at the monk. His eyes shined with ideas. So many ideas.

"Don't you even dare!" and Sango hid herself in her sleeping bag.

* * *

It was nearly noon when they reached the well. Kagome and Chiharu climbed off Kirara and then waved the feline goodbye. The child wasted no time charging to the well and then jumping into it. Kagome looked into the well and watched the girl fade away. Kagome jumped in and Inuyasha fallowed.

A hazy blue universe surrounded them as they fell. It was like flying through a dream world. But the world disappeared as dirt walls replaced their surroundings.

Kagome and Chiharu slowly climbed up the ladder. Inuyasha who had already jumped to the top was growing impatient and carried the two up before they even reached half way. Chiharu immediately charged out the door and danced around the tree. Flowers were still blanketing the Goshinboku with their magical glow and several managed to get caught in Chiharu's hair.

Ms Higarashi walked out of the sliding door t surprised to see a girl treating the shrine so warmly. Kagome rushed to her mother so she could explain the situation. Chiharu running calling her Grandma was not the way to start out the day.

"Oh Inuyasha nice to see you! Tell me who is that girl?" Kagome began to stutter no knowing how to start.

"Well… Um … you see…. We don't really know. He name is Chiharu and…." Kagome didn't get to finish the sentence the dancing girl was now clinging to Ms Higurashi. Kagome rushed down and covered the girls mouth before she could say anything.

"Um… Inuyasha. Take Chiharu up to my room." Kagome shoved the two through the door and slammed it shut.

Kagome and Ms Higurashi sat on the porch. For the entire time the mother was silent and didn't say a word. She soaked in every word of Kagome's story. When Kagome finished there was a long silence.

"I think Ill go make a birthday cake." Kagome became very annoyed and did every thing she could to keep from yelling.

"But What about Chiharu?"

"What Chiharu needs more than anything right now is a mom. Who else better than you? It seems that she has already chosen you for the job so just go with it. All the answers will come soon." Kagome didn't know what to say. Just waiting for the answers. It seemed too simple.

The two walked into the house and saw Chiharu arguing with Souta

"You cant be uncle Souta because uncle Souta is taller and has a Mustache." Souta sighed and looked very annoyed.

"I never said I was you uncle! What gave you that idea!" Souta looked over at Kagome.

"Tell her I'm not her uncle!" Kagome didn't know what to say. The girl looked over at Kagome just noticing that her mother was there.

"Can we pick my birthday flower now!" Kagome felt like she was about ready to collapse under all the questions and she still didnt know what the child was talkinga about.

"Um… sure you lead the way." Sure enough the child was already outside and already clinging to the sacred tree.It took a minute to realize that the child was talking about the flowers from the tree.

"Oh great. Inuyasha go help her."

"What are you talking about, you go help her!"

"Don't you dare make me say the WORD!" Inuyasha instantly got up and rushed to help the struggling child.

When Chiharu had picked the highest flower on the tree she ran into the house with the flower in her hand. Kagome slowly followed behind. The miko walked upstairs to her room were the child was digging under the bed.

"I can't find it Mommy! I can't find it!" the child gave up looking under the bed and began to cry.  
"I can't find my birthday flower book!" Kagome again didn't know what to do. Everything was a surprise with this mystery child. Of course she couldn't find her book. The girl had never even been here before.

"Why don't we make a new book!" Kagome sugested. Chiharu's lit up and she began to jump for joy again. Kagome sighed. This child was definitely a hand full.

The two gathered old buttons and scraps of paper found around the house. Chiharu happily pasted it all on the cover of the book. When it was all done they glued the birthday flower onto the front page.

"How old are you dear?" Ms Hifurashi was putting the finishing touches on the birthday cake.

Chiharu held up five fingers and yelled out "Five" in the cutest voice.

Ms Higurashi placed five candles onto the freshly baked cake. It occurred to Kagome that she never considered how old the child might be. She took a pen and labeled the first page of the book "5th birthday."

The entire house smelled of fresh chocolate and Chiharu happily blew out the candles after a loud ringing of Happy Birthday. Inuyasha covered his ears during the singing convincing himself that he never heard such a horrible noise in his life.

The cake was passed around and the hanyou stayed in his corner thinking about all of his past birthdays. Most of them had been alone. After all his mother died after about the age of four. Inuyasha felt a little jealous for Chiharu. But also happy that the child would never have to spend a birthday alone like he had.

* * *

A:n Eversince winter break started I have somehow become even more busy. Strange how that happens. I thought this was a very cute chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I decided to rewrite it when it wasn't going the way I wanted it to. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!  
Happy Holidays! 


	8. eyes of the enemy

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 8- Eyes on the enemy

It had been 2 months since they found Chiharu crying under the Goshinboku. Since Inuyasha was forced to bring Kagome back. Since Kagome had to travel with the hanyou that she hated so much. And the miko couldn't be happier.

Kagome couldn't believer that time had past by so fast. Miroku was just beaten to the ground by Sango after doing "what he could not resist." Chiharu and Shippo were playing on Kirara's back and Inuyasha….

The miko couldn't help but notice his attitude. He didn't look angry. But every sound every movement seemed to set him off. It was almost like when Kouga was always around.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Inuyasha didn't answer. Perhaps he didn't hear. Just when Kagome was about to ask the question again she sensed something. It was familiar and moving. Kagome looked off into the forest. A faint shimmer or glow could somehow be seen through the trees.

Every thing seemed quiet. And still. Like the calmness before a big storm. Did it have to be so eery?

"Kagome?" The miko noticed the group who had stopped some distance in front of her.

"Kagome why did you stop?" They looked to the direction that Kagome was looking. Nothing was there. The leaves rustled in the wind. A bird or two flew off to another forest. But nothing that was a real threat.

"Something coming" said Chiharu who had the same dazed face as Kagome. Then Kagome remembered. How could she forget. This feeling. It was she was here for after all. All those years ago.

"Inuyasha a jewel shard." But the hanyou's hand was already on his sword.

"about time for some action!" and just then a giant dog like demon broke through the trees.

The demon was white and had ten tails waving from behind it. The trees around it shattered at just one touch from his sharp claws. Four yellow eyes shined so brightly it nearly blinded Kagome as the demon aimed his focus on her.

Kagome heard a voice in her head. It was a soothing voice. It sounded so promising. "Give me the jewel" Kagome felt almost too happy to obey. The miko grasped the Jewel around her neck. It was worm and smooth. The jewel longed to be reunited with the other Jewel shards.  
"I can grant the jewels wish. All I have to do is give it to him" Kagome heard herself say. Suddenly the miko was knocked to the ground. Reds arms wrapped around her and the gently set the Miko at Sango's feet.

"Where's the Jewel shard." Kagome didn't bother to look at the demon. She knew that if she did the horrible eyes would take control again. She could still hear the voice ringing is her head.

"In the far left eye." Her head aced and felt like it would split in two. Sango, Kirara, and Inuyasha attacked the demon continuously. Still no wound or even scratch would appear despite Inuyasha's constant swinging of the Tetsusaiga. In fact the demon seemed amused. Just standing there, swinging his tails proudly.

Before long the demon became tired of effortlessly blocking attacks. With one swing Inuyasha was knocked out against a tree. Sango and Kirara were no were to be seen. The beast began to Charge at Kagome and Chiharu. Kagome grabbed the girl and began to run. The miko ran a far as she could. The road disappeared and large rocks scattered the ground. The miko tripped, feeling the sudden cracking of her bones. Still no pain moved through her leg as she was too busy limping away from danger. Chiharu helped her mother along the rocky slope. When Kagome fell a second time she remembered her arrows and shot one directly at the head of the demon who was no more than a few yards off..

A glimpse of the eye caught her attention and again the voice captured her mind. A vision of calm cool air by the ocean comforted her. All pain all thoughts of sadness disappeared.

"Isn't this calming? So peaceful and quiet. Don't you want to stay here FOREVER!" Kagome couldn't help but cling to his words. After all the words were comforting. So promising and full of life.

Chiharu watched as her mother's eyes began to fade. They became completely white. All color flooded out of them. The girl grasped Kagome's arm screaming and crying.

"Mommy please. Come back he's coming to get us! He's going to hurt us mommy!"

Kagome fell more and more in love with her dream world. The Sacred Jewel cradled in her hand and all she had to do was give it to him. She would be free to live without pain, without suffer. The miko reached out her arm and loosened her grip on the jewel. Just before she was about to drop it a voice shaked her thoughts.

"What about Chiharu?" The dream world was gone and suddenly without realizing it the Miko pulled out an arrow and shot it strait at the hideous yellow eye. The weakened beast was then cut in half by the Tetsusaiga. The Jewel shard from the eye fell into Kagome's hand.  
Inuyasha came marching towards Kagome.

"What do you thing you were doing!" Kagome instantly stood up and glared at Inuyasha.  
"Next time something like that is charging at you don't just sit there!"

But Kagome already fell to the ground. Blood painted the rocks around her and she began to feel weak. Why had she not felt this pain before? It was so unbearable. Kagome almost regretted not accepting the Demons offer.

Inuyasha grew scared and felt Kagome's head. It was just beginning to warm up. He dug through the oversized backpack and pulled out a white tin box that had a red cross on it. He dumped everything out of it and found a roll of bandages that he wrapped around her leg. It didn't take long for red to leak through the bandage. Inuyasha became even more worried. Sango and the monk had just caught up to Inuyasha when the hanyou rushed off with Kagome in his arms.

"I'm going to Kaede! Meet me there!" Sango watched Inuyasha wander off wondering why he was in such a hurry. Miroku tugged on Sango arm and pointed to the blood on the ground.

"Oh my… I hope she's not…." Chiharu sat down on the ground her head hidden in her knees. Shippo gathered up all the first aim supplies and packed them in the bag.

No one would say anything. They just walked onward to the village were they hoped to find Kagome alive and well.

A:n I love this chapter! This was totally unexpected. I originally planed to have everyone come out safe but somehow as I kept writing the words just flooded out of my head. What better way to get Inuyasha to stop being stubborn than a near death experience! However this is only a part of the story. You cant get the two to stop fighting that easily (I know. I've tried) . I was up half the night planning what's in story for the next chapter. Don't worry I'm not going to kill Kagome. I could never do that! Anyway after having such a sad chapter I don't know if saying "Happy Holidays" will help. Oh well…Happy Chrismonika!


	9. Kindness

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 9- Kindness

The rain stomped slowly and calmly on the roof. The fire joined in and together they created a soft song. Every one lay under their blankets too consumed in their dreams to listen. Inuyasha who sat watching the miko across from him sleep was much too preoccupied with his thoughts to enjoy the music either. Even so the rain and fire continued their chorus.

It had been two weeks and Kagome's fever had finally gone down. As for her wound it was healing but still raw. Inuyasha considered all of his options. Even though Kaede was able to fix the broken bones Kagome may never be able to run again. This put the miko in even bigger danger and won't be good for her leg when walking long distances.

Inuyasha hated to admit it but the best option would be to send Kagome and Chiharu home. Kagome would not accept his decision willingly. It will probably end with him on the ground again. Inuyasha hated to think about it.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a wet but strangely sunny morning. Everyone was already awake and continuing their days work. Only Inuyasha was left in the room. His head was down low and his face was hidden. Almost like he was sad. Did someone die? Or maybe he was just sleeping. 

The miko felt strange. She hardly remembered getting here. All she could remember were those Yellow Eyes.  
Kagome franticly began to stand up but then crashed to the ground screaming out in pain. Kaede hurried into the hut and helped the Kagome back into bed.

"Awake are ye? Well ye won't be walking for a while that is certain." Kagome examined her bandaged leg. It was numb with pain. _I cant move my leg._ Kagome grew scared and desperately wanted to cry. _Why does it have to hurt so much?_ She thought to herself.

"What happened?" Kagome was still having a problem trying to remember.

"Ye don't remember? Well perhaps not." Kaede left the room leaving Kagome confused.

It was a long day. The rest of the group arrived in the afternoon to find Kagome awake, eating her lunch. Chiharu charged across the room to hug Kagome but before the girl could cry out the usual "Mommy" Inuyasha grabbed on to her by the collar. At first the girl looked puzzled and then remembered that her mother was hurt. The charging stopped.

Kagome gave the group a weak smile and instantly she was hidden beneath the cricling group. Voices crowded the little space around her and eventually formed into a headache. Kagome sunk down underneath her blankets and covered her ears hoping the sound would stop. Kaede fortunately came to the poor miko's rescue and ordered everyone out of the room. Only Inuyasha was aloud to stay behind like he usually did.

The new silence was at first comforting but grew into a nuisance as Kagome grew bored. What made her even more annoyed was Inuyasha's staring. Whenever Kagome would look the hanyou's direction he would look another way.

"Kaede when will I be able to walk? I want to move around. Maybe Kirara can carry me on her back for a while." The miko had been in bead for 3 weeks and was feeling stiff.

"My heavens no. You could fall and hurt yourself."

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next day she found a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. Excitedly she got up and walked around the room holding the crutches against her body. When Inuyasha woke up he nearly panicked.

"What do you think your doing!" Kagome stopped and glared at the hanyou.

"I'm walking."

"On those things! You could fall and get hurt!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and continued to walk. When Kaede walked through the door she paid no attention to Kagome. Inuyasha's temper rose and he rushed over to the old woman.

"Do you see what she is doing! Make her stop before she gets hurt!"

"I see what she is doing. Are those sticks not from her own village? Clearly the girl knows how they are used and I think it is good for her to get some exercise."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. His authority was gone. It didn't fell good to be so powerless. Inuyasha sat in the darkest corner of the room, ready to catch Kagome if she fell. Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's sulking face.

"You got these from my mom didn't you Inuyasha?" When the hanyou didn't answer Kaede decided to do it for him.

"Came back only an hour ago." Kagome felt grateful but when she looked over at the hanyou her just looked away with the same sulking face. At first Kagome wanted to thank the hanyou but changed her mind at Inuyasha's sulkiness.

"What's your problem? Cant handle be nice for once?"

" It's hard to be nice with you around!" Kagome smiled.

* * *

a:n I know this was a boring short chapter but it helps lead up to the key part in the story. It was hard enough to write as it is with the constant writer's block. I know I haven't been posting these stories daily like I said I would but most people post their chapters months apart so you cant complain too much.For those of you who happen to like this story I suggest that you read "Kagome's Baby" It's my favorite story and was one of the inspirations for Watashi no Musume. If you want to read it go to this link: http/ 


	10. Compromise

A:n **CHAPTER 10!** I didn't expect my story to be too much longer than 10 but from the way it looks I might make the story up to 15 chapters. Cant be too certain though. Anyway **10 CHAPTERS!**

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 10 (**that's right Chapter 10!**)- Compromise

Inuyasha chased after Kagome following another loud "sit." The miko ignored her acing leg as she speeded up into a fast walk. Still Inuyasha was able to catch up to her in a matter of seconds. The hanyou jumped in front of the miko bringing her to a complete stop.

"I'm not going back! You can't make me!" Kagome cried.

"Oh yes you are! You can hardly walk!" Inuyasha pointed down at her limping leg.

"I walked all the way here just fine!"

"And your leg is hurting isn't it!" Kagome wouldn't answer. Her leg did hurt and a lot. Still she didn't want to go home were she would again be left with her boring life.

"Inuyasha I'm getting better! Even Kaede didn't think I would make it this far! I want to stay!"

Inuyasha again felt powerless. He could forcefully bring Kagome to the well but then she might get hurt. Then there was the problem with the rosary. He could be flat on the ground before even moving a muscle.

Kagome started to feel sorry for the hanyou. After all he was only looking out for her safety. Even so she felt that there was no reason for her to have to go home.

"How about we make a compromise." Inuyasha lifted his ears to listen and removed his sulking face.

"What kind of compromise" the hanyou's ears made a tweak tweak sound as he spoke.

"For a month I will stay here with Kaede. You and the others can go do whatever you like. At the end of the month when you come back, if I can't run then… I'll go home." Inuyasha thought over this idea.

"Fine but under one condition. If any danger comes to the village like demons or bandits then you have to head strait for the well and stay and stay in your time at least until I come get you. Then maybe, just maybe you can come back and if you think were leaving you here without proper protection then your insane. Were not going anywhere." Kagome didn't say a word. Something about Inuyasha's words seemed… bizarre.

"Inuyasha… are you… are you being protective over me?" Kagome looked up at the hanyou curiously with his ears still tweaking.

"Think nothing of it." Inuyasha began to walk back to the village and Kagome followed still staring at the hanyou curiously. They were half way there when another question popped into Kagome's head.

"You know you still never answered my question."

"What question?"

"If you're still mad at me. Remember? I asked it that night at the river. You were hiding in the trees."

"Me? Hiding in a tree! You're going mental." Inuyasha knocked at Kagome's head.

"You were there I know you were!"

The miko nearly tripped as she walked and hopped on one foot for a couple steps as the once broken leg painfully argued. The she slipped on a small stone and fell onto the ground looking up to the sky. Inuyasha bent over the miko and smirked.

"How are you supposed to run if you can't even walk without hurting yourself."

The hanyou grabbed her arm and lifted the miko up effortlessly. No one said a word the rest of the way. They both felt too intimidated to speak.

* * *

The days that followed involved a lot of hard work and training for the miko. By the second week she could run but only a short distance before the pain is her leg forced her to stop. On some days she worked so hard she was forced to revert back to crutches the next day. 

At the end on the month, despite all her hard work the miko could run but only very short distances. This (of course) wasn't good enough for Inuyasha.

"No she can't go." Inuyasha remained in his firm pose on the ground with his hands hidden in his sleeves.

"Why not! She can run now cant she!"

"What do you expect! It's only been a month and Kaede said…."

"I know what Kaede said!" Inuyasha interrupted. "It's great that she can run and all but it wont save her from demons! How far did she run, like 5 yards!"

"The deal was 'If Kagome can run by the end of this month then she can go with us.' And from the way it looks she can run!"

Kagome sat in the center of the argument. She had given up on contributing to the discussion long ago. The arguing group left no room for Kagome to talk and she thought it best to just keep quiet since Sango and Miroku were already saying enough in her defense.

It wasn't until Inuyasha left the room that Kagome realized that the argument was over. Everyone was smiling around her and Chiharu happily jumped around singing.

"Kagome you can come with us!" Sango sang excitedly. The Miko joined in the excitment.

* * *

A:n Another short chapter. It was a lot of fun writing this one. It must be really hard for Inuyasha. The only one who is more powerful than him is a human girl with a broken leg. Puts a new meaning to the word "Power." LOL I was wondering… which chapter has been your favorite so far? I would really like to know. My favorites would have to be Chapters 2 ,8 and **10(!)**. Thanks to all of you who have been writing reviews! I enjoy reading them. Happy Holidays! 


	11. Wishes

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 11- Wishes

It was only midday and her leg was already acing. The hurt limb was not used to the constant walking and complained painfully. But Kagome said nothing. Inuyasha was probably waiting for the perfect excuse to send her strait home. After a while though the pain became obvious when Kagome started to limp.

"Kagome, are you alright?" All eyes seemed to be on her as the Miko slightly limped her way along the dirt road,

"I'm fine." Still Sango wasn't assured. Inuyasha smirked with his "I told you so" smile. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha angrily.

"I said I was fine!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to! It was all over your face!"

"What are you talking about!" Kagome had to stop to catch her breath.

"Um Kagome… why doesn't Inuyasha carry you?" Sango could almost feel the deadly glare of the hanyou behind her. "Or maybe you can ride on Kirara." Sango quickly suggested.

At first Kagome was opposed to the idea. She wanted to prove her strength to Inuyasha. This however did not last long when Kagome when't from a limp to a one leg walk. Inuyasha became so annoyed with Kagome's hopping that he forcefully picked up the miko and placed her on Kirara's back.

Inuyasha became even more protective over Kagome (even though he denied it) since they started traveling. The hanyou was constantly by her side in case she fell or needed protection from surprise attacks. This however left more room for arguments. For the whole day the two argued nonstop. Several times Sango and Miroku had to stand between the two to prevent injuries. Bandages covered most of the hanyou's face from the constant "Sit" commands.

The fights would go off in a chain reaction. First Kagome would comment how Inuyasha didn't need to stand next to her all the time and that she would be fine. This comment would then turn into a loud nagging between the two of them. Inuyasha (being the hanyou he is) decided to comment on past mistakes that required her to be saved by him and then end his sentence with "you are a weak defenseless human." Again the hanyou's slow thinking had failed him when he found himself on the ground (guess how : P ) and instinctively began to charge at the miko.

Inuyasha's head rammed into the hiraikotsu that was conveniently placed in front of Kagome by none other than Sango. Inuyasha fell to the ground feeling dazed and annoyed at the same time.

"Inuyasha…. Grow up." Sango and Miroku shook their heads. Kagome sat on Kirara smirking at the fallen Inuyasha.

"Kagome…. Let Inuyasha guard you." Inuyasha instantly stood even madder than before.

"Are you kidding me! Let the demons have her! I'm not going to stop them!" But Sango and Miroku were already pulling off their packs deciding to stop for the night. They didn't know how much longer they could stand all of this.

* * *

It had been hours and there was no sign of Inuyasha. After they unpacked the hanyou decided to run off without warning. No one paid any attention to his absence. They all knew he was very capable of defending himself. 

Chiharu lay in her mother's lap wrapped in blankets, while Kagome's thoughts drifted away. For hours they sat pulling in the warmth of the fire. It seemed impossible to sleep but somehow the remaining three slept soundly. Nothing moved. Not even the crickets spoke which was odd at this time of year.

The miko scowled at the thought of Inuyasha. She wondered were he was. No… She knew were he was. He was with Kikyou. She didn't know how or why but she could almost feel her presence. She had 3 jewel shards with her. Kikyou must have used the shards to bring herself back to life. This didn't surprise Kagome. In fact Inuyasha probably brought Kikyou to life himself. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Kagome snapped back into reality. She almost forgot that there was a world around her still living.

"Why won't any of my wishes come true?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome was now looking down on the child. She looked sad and possibly lonely. But why?

"When I blew out the candles on my birthday cake and I even asked the Goshinboku for help but none of my wishes are coming true!"

The child was nearly sobbing now. Kagome thought back to when she first met Chiharu. Everything seemed to be nothing but questions since then and Kagome was tried of these questions. Especially since no one seemed to find a way to answer them. But there was one person who could answer them It was just that no one ever bothered to ask.

"Chiharu…. You know when Daddy found you under the tree? What were you doing there?" The crying slowed a bit as Chiharu began to talk. Kagome was prepared to suck in every word despite how crazy it may have seemed.

"You and Daddy were fighting and I waiting under the tree, wishing that it would stop. I around and I couldn't hear you anymore. Everyone was gone… and I started to cry…."

Kagome shushed the child when the tears started to come back. Chiharu ignored her mother and began to complain louder.

"Why do you have to fight! I don't want you and Daddy to break up like they do on TV!" The miko covered the child's mouth and pointed to the sleeping group.

There was nothing that Kagome could say. Her and Inuyasha weren't and never could be… a couple. But the child thought differently.

"Chiharu… Inuyasha… were just... Don't worry… ok. Inuyasha and I are just having trouble working together right now. It will get better soon." Kagome picked up the child and tucked her in. The Miko wished so much that those words were true. But it would never work between her and the Hanyou. She knew that better than anyone.

Without a word to anyone Kagome walked across the fields and into the thick forest that Inuyasha had ran to only hours ago.

* * *

A/n: Ok! Sorry it took so long to write but…. IT'S CHRISTMAS! You can blame me much.  
I feel like the worlds is against me right now because they are taking Inuyasha off Adult Swim until they finish translating the new episodes. (so until summer.) That means no reruns! It gets worse. They are showing my two favorite episodes before taking it off and on a Wednesday! Now that school is starting I can't stay up like I usually do! So unless I can manage to tape the episodes (If the tape player decides to work that is) I wont get to see them! 

Hiraikotsu - Sango's boomerang


	12. Fighting

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 12- Fighting

The branch flung at Kagome tearing another small hole in the sleeve of her shirt. It was cold and somewhat breezy. How so much air could travel freely in a forest as dense as this Kagome did not know but continued stomping through the trees and bushes.

She reached a small clearing and was surprised to see that somewhere in this deep dark forest there was a small hill completely bathed in moonlight. Kagome laid down on the grass and took in a deep breath.

After a long while, a priestess appeared onto the clearing and walked across it paying no attention to Kagome. They didn't so much as look at each other. Kagome kept her eye on the stars that competed with the bright moon.

"what are you doing here?" Kikyou was about to pull away some branches along the clearing edge when Kagome spoke. It seemed to pain Kikyou to give even a thought to the girl but stood her ground.

"I should be asking the same for you. Tell me what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Inuyasha… Haven't seen him have you?"

"So he's here, is he?" Kikyou smirked.

"Yes and I would like to know were he is!" Kagome was becoming frustrated. The tension between the two was unbearable. Still Kagome kept eye contact with the sky.

"We don't talk anymore. Seems the stupid boy has a liking for young mikos. A year after the fight he had the nerve enough to stand up for you."

Kikyou didn't stick around for Kagome's reply. She was gone in an instant, but Kagome didn't care. She got back up and forced her way through the forest as well.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air. So many smells crowded the space around him. But two smells stood out the most. Kikyou was near by, but he no longer cared for Kikyou like he did back in the old days.

* * *

About a year after Kagome left Kikyou came to Inuyasha but as a living human. She told the hanyou how she brought herself back to life with a jewel shard they collected. Unfortunate for Kikyou, Inuyasha was in a sulking mood as it was almost the 1 year anniversary of the fight... 

"Don't tell me you're still upset over that stupid girl!"

"She's not stupid!" Inuyasha jumped up nearly growling.  
Kikyou's expression didn't change one bit.

"You're just about as stupid as her."They never talked since.

* * *

The second smell was Kagome. As soon as Inuyasha smelled this he sprang up and charged for the woods.It didn't take long to find the girl. She was surprisingly close and didn't seem to be moving very fast. As soon as Inuyasha spotted her he ran to the miko screaming and yelling. 

"What are you doing here!"

"Looking for you!"

"I can take care of myself you know!"

"And I cant!"

"Not with that leg!" It was just as Inuyasha said this all feeling in her leg sprang back to life. When trying to rearrange her foot into a less painful position the rough root covered floor caused her to slip. Inuyasha caught the miko instantly and the carried her on his back out of the woods.

The edge of the woods was actually more of a cliff. With only about a meter or two of treeless space. Over the cliff you could see dozens on other forests and a river with a village on each side. It was very faint but if you looked closely you could see a small glimpse of the morning sun. Inuyasha walked along the edge of the cliff back to camp and Kagome (still on his back) adored the view before her.

"Inuyasha…. I'm sorry ok." Kagome hated admitting that she was wrong but if it would stop Inuyasha and her from fighting it was worth it.

"Feh." The hanyou kept his sulking mood.

"I should of let you talk and then I ran away. You must be so mad."

"What are you talking about!"

"The fight… five years ago… remember! The reason I was gone!" Kagome was waving her arms while saying this and nearly fell off but then quickly wrapped her arms around the hanyou's neck choking him.

"The point is" Kagome continued. "Everyone suffered because of me."

"What are you talking about. Who suffered?"

"Oh common! Don't tell me that you missed me at least a little bit! I know about Kikyou…. Why did you stand up for me!"

The truth is Inuyasha didn't even know what he was saying when he yelled at Kikyou. Inuyasha was in such a bad mood as was ready to beat Kagome to the ground if her saw her. But when he hears those insulting words from Kikyou… An image of the smiling Kagome flashed in his head and he couldn't help but defend her.

"I wasn't ever really mad at you ya know. I thought you were mad at me." The hanyou said this so quietly that he was surprised that Kagome understood him.

"So it's agreed then… Were no longer mad."

* * *

A:n Only 2 chapters left! I'm almost sad to see the story go!  
If any of you have some suggestions for another story just tell me and I will see what I can do. I would be more that thrilled to write for you but I need a plot first!  
( ) ( )  
( 0.0 )  
( )  
U U 


	13. Sacred tree

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 13- Sacred tree

Everyone was surprised to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome back too camp. What was most surprising was that the two seemed to be getting along.

"We thought you were in trouble Kagome!" Shippo sat on Chiharu's shoulder as they both jumped for joy to see her back. The miko fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder during the walk and it took her a while to gain consciousness.

"Kagome what did you think you were doing!" She was sitting in her sleeping bag sipping on a cup of tea as everyone nagged like a headache that wouldn't go away. If it wasn't for the calming tea Kagome would be screaming her lungs out. When everyone had their say the miko instantly when't to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning Kagome was in happy and cheerful. This freaked Inuyasha out and he kept his distance. Everyone else just looked at her oddly. Despite the fact that it was already past noon, she insisted that they continue traveling. No one seemed to stand in her way. Especially when she started walking in the wrong direction.

"Kagome! Were are you going!" Instead of stopping the miko just turned around and walked backwards.

"I need to go to the Goshinboku!" She called out. The group didn't know what to do but fallow her. Inuyasha was especially annoyed since they had spent a month at Kaede's Village and she could have gone to the tree any time she wanted. Now they were traveling again and the last thing he wanted to do was turn back.

"But we were only there two days ago!" The hanyou complained. No one argued with him like they usually did. Everyone just secretly nodded in agreement. Kagome ignored their sulking faces and just happily walked down the road.

"Hey Inuyasha" Sango leaned over to whispering to Inuyasha. "What wrong with Kagome. Did something happen last night?"

"Feh. What makes you think that?"

"You and Kagome haven't started fighting yet." The monk watched Kagome and Chiharu walked side by side and Shippo happily joined in.

"She seems really….Happy." The monk continued.

The trip back was a lot faster since Kagome didn't ask to stop so much because of her leg. Though you could see a slight limp in her walk after a hour. Kagome helped herself up on Kirara's back and instantly Inuyasha rushed to his post beside Kagome incase the miko were to fall. Of course she never did, but Inuyasha wanted to be there just in case.

They stayed the night in a forest as usual. At this rate they should reach the Sacred tree by noon the next day. Kagome was feeling extra generous and allowed Inuyasha and Chiharu to have thirds of their favorite meal.

The next day Kagome was awake before everyone else and by the time they all woke up, most of camp was packed and ready to go.

"Kagome? why are you in such a hurry to get to the tree?" Sango rubber her eyes awake while Kagome gently placed Chiharu and Shippo on Kirara so they could get their sleep. Kagome felt bad that she had to rely on Kirara all the time to carry everyone so she cave the cat some treats from her bag. The two-tail ate the treats happily and was careful no to bite Kagome with her sharp teeth.

"I need to look at something."

"Is it so important that we have to wake up so early?"

"The early bird gets the worm, Sango!" Kagome sang out. Sango had no idea what this meant but reluctantly got out of her warm blankets and into the fresh cold air.

* * *

Kaede greeted the group halfheartedly wondering why they were back so soon. The second they got there Kagome put her pack down and made her way to the Goshinboku, motioning for Chiharu to come. Inuyasha followed behind while the others decided to stay behind and rest. 

Chiharu wanted to run to the tree but Kagome had limited strength and tried her best to keep up at a fast walk. Eventually the Miko had to call for the child and ask her to not run. Chiharu listened to her mother but you could tell how much she wanted to go see the tree.

Chiharu felt a big connection to the tree. She felt that she owed it something and sensed an enormous power call to her as she drew near. When they child looked up into the Goshinboku's branched she could almost see it smile. It was a silly thing to think that a tree could smile but whenever Chiharu felt lonely she knew that Goshinboku would welcome her into its branches.

When the glittering leaves rose from behind the other trees Chiharu could wait no longer and began to dance around it. Inuyasha sat down on the ground as Kagome continued to walk to the tree.

"Chiharu." Kagome smiled as the child stopped to look at her mother. Kagome knelt down so she could look at her child face to gace.

"Chiharu, if you ever need help just come to this tree and wish. Wish all you can and Inuyasha and I will be here for you." The girl didn't know what this meant and looked puzzled. The miko seemed to be speaking in code a lot lately and she was hard to understand.

Kagome touched its bark with her hands and lifted her head so she could smile back at the tree. Chiharu mimicked he mother and gently touched the tree. Shinning glitter rained from the branched above them. Kagome looked down to smile at the child and could slowly see Chiharu's appearance fade away as if she was never there. Kagome could almost feel the tears run down her face.

The miko turned around and motioned to the hanyou that she was ready to go. However the hanyou wasn't there. Kagome didn't remember him mentioning anything about leaving. She walked out of the forest and found the gang walking over to meet her.

"Were have you been!" Inuyasha groaned.

"I was saying goodbye to Chiharu of course!"

"Who's Chiharu, Kagome?" Kagome paused for a moment. No one seemed to remember the girl who had spent so much time with them.

"No one. Just a memory."

* * *

A:N Yea so. One more chapter left. First week back to school so I was a little busy. Also I didn't want to finish the chapter because that would mean that the story is nearly over : (  
Oh well. As I was writing this chapter a sequel began to work in my mind. You know how I was mentioning that Chiharu felt she owed the tree something? Well what if she owed the tree her life? What do you think? That was just a thought. I don't expect it to go anywhere but if you readers like it then I might make it into a story somehow. 


	14. Years later

Watashi no Musume  
Chapter 14- Years later

I sat moved through the shelves on the wall trying to get rid of the dust that managed to inhabit every book it could find. Nobody used these old books anymore. The only person who even bothered to search through the books was Chiharu. She was a smart girl and learned to read without even attending school. Chiharu however had been missing for months.

When Inuyasha and I found that she was gone we panicked and ran everywhere looking for our baby girl. There was no sign of were she could of possible been. I had given up hope and returned home. She wasn't dead. If she were dead I would know. I would feel it. She's out there still. Though it seems that she may not be in this world. Inuyasha however (being the stubborn hanyou he is) has not given up. I wish I had his will power. His enthusiasm to go on even after it was pointless. But there was no hope looking for her. I never told him this because it would break my heart to watch Inuyasha's face as he realized this.

I sorted through the books and pulled out all the old ones we no longer needed. A old scarf was tied around my mouth to filter the dust filled air. Just as I was about to throw one book into a box something caught my eye. It looked familiar. An odd sortment of shapes decorated the cover and poor writing that labeled the cover said "Chiharu." A couple of the letters were backwards and it was missing the "h" completely. I opened it and right on the front page was a beautiful birthday flower from the Goshinboku was still pasted on its cover. It amazed me that the flower still looked freshly picked. Above it was the big letters "5th Birthday!" I smiled at this. That was such a happy year. I laughed recalling the argument Chiharu had with her uncle. She kept insisting that he wasn't her uncle and Souta (poor boy) was insisting that he never said he was her uncle. Oh! And the Birthday cake! How long ago was this? I asked myself

"Why this was before Chiharu was even born!" The year was written on the very bottom of the page. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten all of this. How Chiharu saved my happiness. It never occurred to me how much I owed my own child. Chiharu wasn't missing at all. She was just brought back in time. Repairing the broken relationship I had with Inuyasha.

A Shikon shard slowly came to my senses. It was the last of the Jewel. Inuyasha and I had disposed of it long ago. The only bit that was left was around Chiharu's neck to keep her safe. When I realized this I ran out of the room slamming all the doors open and out of my way.

"Kagome what's wrong! DEAR!" I ignored my mother and ran outside nearly tackling the child that had just magically appeared under the tree.

All my life the Goshinboku has been living for me, for us. To make us happy. Now we were all in its debt. If it weren't for the tree my wish for Inuyasha to come get me would have never been granted. Chiharu would have never been there to help us or even born for that matter. It felt comforting to have the tree's glowing power watching over me.

* * *

A:n And that is the end of the story. I am sad to see it end so soon but I am thinking of a sequel. So far I only got a simple idea. I'm thinking about making the next story about how Chiharu grew up and why she is so connected to the Goshinboku. 

If you have any ideas for the sequel feel free to tell me. I need all the help I can get. I've already kinda' started writing it but its looking pretty sad.

Anyway it was really funny writing for you guys and if you liked this story I suggest you read these other stories that happen to be my favorites and they kinda' inspired this story in a way  
Kagome's baby- http/ de Niyati : Children of Fate- http/


End file.
